Children of Sand
by rubisora18117
Summary: As my host grew, so did the number of Soul Rooms. Each room held a different persona with different knowledge. Come, and I’ll tell you how we came to be.


**Disclaimer: **I, Rubisora18117, have not, do not, nor will ever own Yu-Gi-Oh. So don't sue me!

**Summary:** As my host grew, so did the number of Soul Rooms. Each room held a different persona with different knowledge. Come, and I'll tell you how we came to be.

**Random talk: **Ohayo, mina-san! I have a really interesting story about how I came up with this idea. I'll tell it at the end of this fic because I don't want to give away anything if the summary didn't.

* * *

In the beginning, there were only two of us. There was my reincarnation and myself. I was like an imaginary friend, since he had no real ones. Back then, he was a normal, carefree child with a mother and a father. So sweet and innocent… It would be a crime to let him grow up. But things changed when he was four.

His mother died giving birth to his little brother. His child mind blocked the great pain by creating a new entity. That means that there were now three different personas sharing the body. This new identity still had child like behaviors, but he was trying to grow up faster than he should. He knew about his younger counterpart and myself. For this reason, we called the younger of the two Hikaru and the new one Kiddo. Hikaru wanted nothing to do with the real world and I couldn't take control of the body, so Kiddo was in control. Kiddo was able to grow while Hikaru stayed the same both mentally and physical.

Four years later, their father died, leaving Kiddo and their little brother to fend for themselves. Like Hikaru, Kiddo couldn't handle the pain and created another entity, Yoshi. Yoshi thought more like an adult, but still had the imagination and dreams of a child. The reason is that he had their little brother to care for. Their relatives had no use for them after the inheritance was used up, so they were sent to an orphanage. For two years they were at that place. Then, he came.

I don't recall his name, but I remember everything else about him. He was fairly big, not as big as my host body would be in a few years, but big. He looked like he was in his forties or something, with gray hair and a matching mustache. What really upset me was that everyone treated him like he was some kind of pharaoh. Yoshi explained it was because he owned this big business.

I had a bad feeling about him and told Yoshi to stay away. Yoshi had other plans. He kept saying that the man was our ticket out of here. (At the time, I didn't know what he meant. Thankfully Kiddo explained what he was talking about.) Yoshi challenged this false pharaoh to a game called chess. He won, making the man adopt both Yoshi and their little brother.

I was right about this man. Soon after arriving at the small palace, (or what Yoshi called a mansion) Yoshi started advance classes. It wasn't normal advance classes. That man inflicted both physical and mental abuse at every lesson. Soon after the classes started, our numbers grew once more. Yoshi created Arashi so he wouldn't have to deal with the pain. Arashi was timid and afraid of almost everything. The only one who could calm him was their little brother. He was also the reason Yoshi would trade places with Arashi for the lessons.

Eventually, it was too much for even Yoshi to handle, and locked himself in his soul room. Even Arashi couldn't handle everything. So, in away, he created another entity. He was created with the help of each of the children. This new one was made from all of the negative feelings each one felt. That is why we called him Yami. He was truly evil. My host body was only 14 years old.

All the children were afraid of him. The worst part is that he knew about all of us. The only one he was truly afraid of was I. He knew I could seal him, but not until another entity was created. Yami was rather violent. He even killed their stepfather by using lightning. (Arashi tells me that he was electrocuted) Of course, none of us were complaining. The only one who was slightly upset was Hikaru, but he cried whenever someone died. So, Yami took over the company and focused on games. But, he was still evil. His evil even tainted their little brother. All seemed loss.

Then, less than a year ago, Yami met someone stronger than him in games, my cousin. At least, it was his spirit. After he tied with my cousin, he was obsessed with beating him. Not just in the game, but completely beating him. He went as far as creating a thing called Death-T. In the process of the game, Yami tried to kill their little brother. Thankfully, my cousin saved him.

In the final battle, Yami went against my cousin. Of course, my cousin won, and sealed Yami, leaving us to put the pieces back together. Since none of us were capable of taking over my host body, we made two different entities that had no clue about us. We made two for a good reason. One was to take care of the company, while the other was to take care of their little brother. We believed that only one entity could handle both tasks. We made sure that both talked to each other in some way, yet they didn't know about one another.

I only hope my cousin, Atem, can reunite all of his personalities once more. All I, High Priest Seto, can do is watch the being called Kaiba Seto live, and watch over the little ones. But, please hurry, my pharaoh. What was once sealed, will be free again.

* * *

_Owari _

_Children of Sand_ – The title refers to the fact that Priest Seto takes care of all the children in Kaiba's mind. Set was the god of the desert, so was associated with sandstorms. Since Priest Seto's name was derived from Set, it made sense they were the children of sand.

**Random talk: **Interesting story about how I came up with this idea. We had to do presentations on mental illnesses for my Psychology class. (I did Antisocial Personality Disorder, but that's besides the fact.) One group did something called Dissociate Identity Disorder, or DID, which used to be called Multiply Identity Disorder or something like that. Sounded really cool. So, there I was, bored listening to other groups, when I realized that Malik technical has DID since his yami isn't a true yami… Then I started to joke with my friends (after class, mind you) that Kaiba must think that Yuugi and Ryou have DID. That's when I got the idea of making a fic where Kaiba has DID. It was going to be a story, but it was just too cute as a One-Shot! But… I might do a story that is based off this… (That is, if I ever get around to it…)

All info about Kaiba is from Wikipedia. I used a combination on both anime and manga that they had. So, if you want to challenge what I have, take it up with them!

Also, all the names I gave to Kaiba's different personalities can be looked up on either an online Japanese-English dictionary or a site that has what names mean.

Rubi-chan


End file.
